


Marriage

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting married to Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

It had been five years since you first met Dean and exactly five since you fell in love.

You still remembered that first wonderous look he gave you as you walked into the warehouse to save his - _delicious-_  ass from a gang of demons.

You still remembered the way every instinct of his warned him to be suspicious of you, and yet he could never keep his eyes off you.

You still remembered just how he would smile that special smile whenever he caught sight of you- as though he couldn’t even control it.

You still remembered how his lips moved as he told you for the first time how he felt about you and how he couldn’t fight it any more.

You still remembered the first kiss the two of you shared, how cliché but perfect it had been- though you wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

You still remembered how his body felt against yours, his warm skin and muscle pressed against yours and everything enveloped by his musky scent of whiskey, leather and gun powder.

You still remembered the tears in his eyes as he told you that he couldn’t hurt anyone else.

You still remembered how easily he relented when you told him that you weren't ‘anyone else’. But that’s because he already knew that.

You still remembered when he realised just how much you weren't ‘anyone else’, and how he tore up the natural order to save you every time because he could  _not_ live without you.

You still remembered the day he promised you that he would never lose you again and that he never wanted anyone but you, from that moment on.

That had been the day he knelt before you and proposed.

“Y/N,” he whispered to you, looking up through his lashes. “With you, I have never felt more whole.” He paused as your hands flew to your face to cup your mouth in an incredible mixture of shock and happiness. “I have been with _so_   _many_ women, but not once have I ever felt something like…like  _this_.”

With a deep exhale, you smiled and breathed, “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

A gorgeous grin spread across the hunter’s face and he stood up and took your hands in his. “And I love you, Y/F/N,” he murmured, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “Marry me.”

_Yes._

_The murmuring of the guests ceased immediately when they saw you and the whole party rose. Clearly, you could see Dean standing at the other end of the aisle of the small reception._

_An all-too-familiar wonderous smile was plastered on his face._

_Sam stood at his side, his hands clasped together in front of him and a tearful smile on his lips at the sight of the woman he saw as his sister, wearing a beautiful white dress and about to marry his brother._

_The wedding reception was outside, more specifically, beside a lake in a clearing surrounded by woodland. At the end of the aisle was an white-wired arch wrapped in bouquets of white and purple flowers. You supposed that this kind of over-the-top decoration was unavoidable when you let Charlie take the reigns on wedding planning._

_But you barely even noticed any of these things because all you could see…was Dean._


End file.
